seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chupacabra
Chupacabras (aka: Chupies, Nosferatu, Blood Ghouls) are blood-sucking, disease-ridden species of nocturnal creature. Appearance From a distance, most would think that these creatures resemble small, scrawny Diamond Dogs. However, studies have shown that the Chupacabra is more like a large, flightless vampire bat. The chupacabra's head and face looks similar to a bat's in most respects, with big ears, a flat nose, and a mouth filled with pointed teeth. Chupacabras also have a wide forked tongue and large red eyes that some eye-witnesses claim glow in the dark. Chupacabras are mostly quadrapedal with front legs that are much longer than their back legs, though they are capable of standing only on their rear limbs for short periods of time while they use their front legs to hold onto smaller prey. Their "hands" and "feet" are tipped with long claws that they use for traction across ground and for climbing quickly up large trees. Though they are incapable of true flight, chupacabras can use the wing membrane linking their wrists to their sides to glide on the wind for short distances and gaining extra distance for already powerful jumps. These creatures are capable of incredible speed and agility; however, this has come with the sacrifice of overall strength and durability. Chupacabras have lightweight, fragile bones and a single direct buck from the average pony is usually enough to collapse their ribcage. Chupacabras are also easy pickings for larger, more powerful predatory monsters such as manticores, chimaeras, and cerberi. The chupacabra's last line of defense are the porcupine-like quills lining their back, which are tipped with a very mild stinging poison that can cause a burning, irritating rash for the attempted attacker. Abilities Due to the chupacabra's nocturnal habits, their large eyes are VERY sensitive to light. Anything brighter than the full moon can cause them a great deal of pain. Chupacabras also possess infrared vision like a snake's, allowing them to see the body heat of their prey or any possible predators. Their sense of hearing is also quite exceptional, though their sense of smell is usually very poor. Range During the Exodus, chupacabras followed the migration of civilized races from the west into the east. Today, chupacabras are almost exclusively found in Celestia's Infuence, though there have been sightings in the Outer Kingdom (mainly Hosstralia). The chupacabra is a hardy little bugger, able to survive in habitats ranging from prairie to forests and from deserts to jungle, though they aren't big fans of colder climates. These creatures spend the daylight hours sleeping in a dark and secluded den. Chupacabras will only emerge from their dens when the sun has completely set and return as soon as light begins to come over the horizon. Behavior Normally a solitary creature, "chupies" will gather in groups as large as three or four dozen to share body heat as they hibernate though the winter in deep caves. Sometimes, groups of chupacabras are said to be led by the rarer Chupacabra Alpha. Feeding Chupacabras feed almost exclusively on the blood of other animals (often smaller animals, such as rats, rabbits, chickens, and lizards). They suck the creature's body completely dry of blood. Given the opportunity, a chupacabra will feed on much larger creatures like bovines and wild horses – often while they are sleeping. They are seldom noticed or caught while feeding, due in part to their anesthetic venom that can double as a tranquilizer. A chupacabra's saliva (much like that of a vampire bat) also acts as an anti-coagulant, stopping the animal's blood from clotting and forming a scab until the creature has finished its feeding. Rarely will victims (granted they are in good health) feel or notice the effects of blood loss as chupacabra's only feed on very little blood during each feeding. However, chupacabras are known to carry numerous viral diseases such as rabies. Trivia *Though the Chupacabra is fairly weak in terms of physical ability and offensive capability, it is capable of launching the quills from its back from a distance in order to defend itself. Inspiration *The Chupacabra of real world urban legend. Category:Creatures Category:Aberrations